Agents of Hydra
by TheKillersMurderer
Summary: S.H.E.L.D has been compromised by Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

"We need a plan!" Nick Fury said.

"We should get a plan once we figure out what the hell is going on!" Coulson replied

"Look I am prepared for this"

"Then why do we need a plan?"

The door bursts open, 3 Hydra soldiers stand there, two with machine guns, one with a shotgun.

Before Coulson can react, the Hydra soldier with the shotgun shoots Nick.

Coulson shoots him back.

Another agent comes up behind the Hydra agents and stabs them both.

"Check Fury! Is he alive!?" The unknown agent says.

Nick points to a computer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Coulson asks.

Nick dies.

"Shit" The agent says.

Coulson goes onto the computer.

"Protect me while I'm using this thing"

The agent aims his weapon at the door.

"No, use real bullets"

The agent drops his weapon and picks up one of the Hydra soldiers.

"Come here. I need you" Coulson said.

The agent walks over to Coulson slowly.

"Sorry" Coulson says as he knocks out the agent.

Coulson drags the agent's unconscious body into another room.


	2. Chapter 2

AGENTS OF HYDRA

Spider-man is standing on the roof of a house.

5 Hydra men are aiming their weapons at Spider-man.

"Come down here or we will shoot!" one of the men says.

"Not the first time I heard that one." Spider-man jokes.

"We will fire, we are not joking" The man says.

Spider-man quickly webs two of the Hydra soldier's eyes, then two others. They start blind firing while the last guy goes to shoot Spidey.

Spidey webs the last soldier's gun out of his hands and throws it away.

The soldiers drop their weapons and try to remove the web.

"You guys took down S.H.I.E.L.D? But you can't even kill a spider." Spidey jokes as he knocks one of the soldiers out.

"I'll take it from here" Coulson says as he walks out from a building.

Coulson shoots the remaining Hydra soldiers with an icer.

"I heard about S.H.I.E.L.D, and Fury." Spidey says.

"Before Fury died he gave me orders, he said it's important that I do this."

"You're not gonna ice me are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Nick gave me a list of people. You're on this list. All I can't tell you anything else about this operation until it's time."

"And when is it's time?"

"Can't say"

"Coarse not"

"You must do what I say when I say. It is vital that you do that."

"Yeah, I have worked for S.H.I.E.L.D a couple times, so I know the deal."

"Okay, I need to go get Tony. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, ok."

"What is happening, you guys are S.H.E.L.D, I'm on your side." Tony says with his hands up.

"We are not S.H.E.I.L.D!" A soldier snaps.

"I suggest you change your costume because that looks exactly like a S. costume."

3 Hydra men have raided Tony's house and are looking for his suit.

2 more Hydra soldiers come down.

"Any luck?" one of the soldiers asks as the other two enter the room.

"No, uhhhhh, I don't really know why we are here" One of the soldiers responds.

"You know why we're here"

"Nope"

"Why are you here then?"  
"I was just going with the flow".

"Find Tony's suit".

"No can do, partner".

The two soldiers are Peter and Coulson.

Peter webs two of the soldier's guns out of their hands and Coulson ices the other.

Tony breaks a vase of one of the soldier's heads and Spidey knocks out the other.

"Now, get ready for boring Coulson 'Fury's orders' stuff" Spidey warns Tony.

Coulson tells Tony about the operation.

"Who else is on this team?" Tony asks after Coulson informs him on what is going on.

Coulson looks at a list he gets out from his pocket.

"Just Cap who is already in and….Oh, god."

"Who is it?" Spidey asks.

Coulson stays silent.

"No. Not him" Tony says.

"Who? I am really confused right now." Spidey says, obviously confused.

"Wade" Coulson says.

Coulson and Spidey walk up to Wade's door in his apartment building. They can hear the TV from outside.

Coulson knocks. No answer. He knocks louder.

"Hang on. I just need to put some pants on." Wade yells.

Coulson shakes his head.

Wade opens the door. He is wearing his costume.

"Well if it isn't my good pals Spider-man and what'shisface".

"Coulson" Coulson says.

"Why are you guys here? Am I an Avenger now?"

"Not quite. But, Nick Fury needs you for a secret mission I can't tell you any more about." Coulson says.

"Fuck yeah! Gimme a minute would ya. I need to put on my fancy costume."

Wade closes the door and opens it back up about a minute later. He is wearing the exact same costume as before.

"How is that any different to your other costume?" Peter asks.

"It has pockets. See? Fancy." The merc with a mouth says to Spidey as he shows him his pockets.

Coulson, Peter and Wade arrive at the front of a hotel. Steve and Tony are waiting for them.

"Why is he here" Cap says pointing to Deadpool.

"Fury's orders" Coulson says.

They all walk into the hotel and get a room.

"Can we get a room at the top?" Deadpool asks excitedly.

"Whatever." Coulson says.

Coulson gets a room at the top.

They all get on an elevator together and go up to their room.

Coulson gets them in a group.

"I think it's time we got down to business" Coulson says.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready when you're ready. Remember we want Daredevil alive." Coulson says his finger ready to pull the trigger on the sniper he is holding.

"Ready" Spider-man says, he is ready to swing into the building the team are raiding.

"Ready" Tony says.

"Wade, Steve you may…" Coulson was interrupted by Deadpool bursting into building shooting any enemy he sees.

Deadpool clears the whole room in seconds.

"Thanks for your help, Cap. I can really see why you're a part of this team." Deadpool jokes.

Steve walks into the building.

"Did Wade just clear out the whole room?" Coulson says.

"Why are we even here? Wade could probably do the whole thing himself." Spidey says.

"To make sure he is doing what he's told" Coulson says.

"Hey, I can follow orders fine. My concentration on every mission is amazi…..Oh look, I found a penny" Deadpool says as he picks up the penny.

"Can we just hurry this up?" Tony says impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I'll continue the mission. Jeez, you guys really need to see the bright side of life." Deadpool says.

"There is no way Fury chose him for this mission" Coulson says.

Deadpool walks into an elevator.

"Which floor do we go to?" Deadpool asks.

Steve presses the button for the 11th floor.

"Ohhhh, 11 is my favourite number. I also like 1, and 2, and 3, and 4, and 5, and 6, and…."

"I think we get the picture" Tony interrupts Wade.

Cap turns off Deadpools communicator.

The elevator doors open.

The room is empty except for the giant computer sitting at the back.

"Don't worry. Tony has shut down the security on that floor." Coulson says.

Deadpool walks into the room.

"Wade, I need you to look around for any traps." Steve says.

"If I find one, can I keep it?" Deadpool asks.

"Yeah, okay"

Deadpool wonders off and starts checking for the non-existent traps.

"He's distracted. Now what do I do?" Cap asks Coulson.

"Get on that computer and do what Tony tells you to do." Coulson says.

Steve walks over to the computer and turns it on.

"Wait a sec" Tony says.

While Tony walks Steve through the operation, Deadpool finds a kitchen area.

Deadpool walks in and finds a fridge.

"What do they have in here?" Deadpool says.

He opens the fridge and pulls out a box of pizza.

"Jackpot" Deadpool says.

Deadpool starts searching for a way to heat up the pizza.

Steve works the computer.

Steve finds the information he needs.

"Daredevil isn't here." Steve says.

"Then where is he?" Coulson asks.

"Hang on, I'm finding out now" Steve says.

Meanwhile, Deadpool finds a control panel while looking for a microwave.

"Can I push a button?" Deadpool asks.

After a while Deadpool says, "I'll take that as a yes", and pushes the button.

The button trips an alarm.

"What the hell is that noise" Steve says.

"Someone set off the alarm manually, where's Wade?" Tony says.

Steve looks around and sees Wade.

"It wasn't me. It was Spider-man." Deadpool says.

"Does he have to come with us?" Steve asks.

"Unfortunately yes" Coulson answers.

"I'm sending Daredevils location to Tony right now. How do I do that?" Steve says.

Tony tells Steve how to send him the location.

Hydra start swarming the building.

Two helicopters are buzzing around the building.

Peter webs a helicopter and holds onto it.

Peter pulls two people out of the helicopter and webs them to the building.

Peter goes in and knocks out the other two people in the helicopter.

Peter opens the pilot's door.

"Hello, how's it going?" Spidey says.

The pilot starts trying to shake Spidey off.

"That's not going to get rid of me. Here let me try"

Spidey grabs the wheel and starts steering.

The pilot punches him.

"Hey, that's not very nice. I'm just trying to help you out."

The pilot goes to punch Spidey again, but Spidey dodges.

"I think it is too dangerous to have you in the helicopter so I'm just gonna get you out."

Spidey throws the pilot out and webs him to the roof of a building.

"You know you can kill them, right?" Coulson says.

"I know. It's just not my style." Spidey says.

Iron man zooms in and takes the pilot.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight." Spidey says.

Tony flies up later and takes the wheel.

"I'll take it from here." Tony says.

Spidey gets out of the helicopter and goes into the building.

Deadpool and Cap are fighting waves of Hydra soldiers.

Cap throws his shield at one of the soldiers.

Spider-man webs it and gives it back to Cap.

"You might need that." Spidey says.

"Thanks" Steve says.

Some of the Hydra soldiers try to shoot Spidey, but they can't hit him.

Spider-man starts webbing the guns out of the soldier's hands to distract them while Wade or Steve shoot them.

After they have cleared the room, they elevator doors open to more Hydra.

Spidey webs the two doors and closes them, he then webs them shut.

"No, we just finished and want a break." Spidey says.

"I could really go for some more tacos right now." Deadpool says.

"We just ate" Spidey says.

Deadpool shoots himself in the stomach.

"Oops, there goes my food. Now let's eat!" Deadpool says.

The elevator doors open again.

Spidey webs the doors shut again.

"I told you guys to give us a break." Spidey says.

"'Cap, what do you think? Want to go down the street and feed your 'ol buddie Wade?" Deadpool says.

"No!" Steve says.

"Okay. You're the boss" Deadpool says.

"Can I have that gun once you're finished with it?" Spidey says while pointing at Caps gun.

"Dibs" Deadpool says.

"Guys, it's my gun. I am having it after he has finished with it" Coulson says.

"Why the hell do you guys want my gun anyway?" Steve asks.

"No reason" Spidey says.

"Yeah, me too" Deadpool says.

The elevator doors open again, this time with a pole stopping the doors from closing again.

"You guys just don't get the message, do you?" Spidey says.

The 3 take out the soldiers while Coulson is busy taking out the helicopters.

"Stark. While Hydra is distracted, I want you to fly over to Daredevils location and bring him here." Coulson says.

"Can do" Iron man says.

Iron man flies off.

A Hydra soldier comes up behind Coulson.

The soldier takes a knife out of his pocket, but Spider-man webs his hand and his eyes.

Coulson hears the soldier and turns around.

Coulson hits the soldier with his gun and kicks him off the building.

Spidey catches him with his webs and wraps him up in a ball before lowering him to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm still in the habit of being a good hero" Spidey says.

"Is anyone here actually killing?" Coulson asks.

"I am" Deadpool says.

"No" Steve says.

"I think Wade is the only person actually killing them." Coulson says.

"I thought you were killing them too?" Spidey asks.

"I didn't know this one didn't kill them when I picked it up. It just looked cool. Coulson says.

Cap empties his clip on some Hydra soldiers, he goes to get another mag but he has run out.

"Wade, you have any more bullets?" Cap asks.

"He said my name" Deadpool says excitedly.

"Do you!?" Cap asks.

Deadpool gives Cap his gun and ammo and takes out his swords.

"After he has done, that gun is mine!" Deadpool says referring to the gun he gave Cap.

Deadpool charges into the Hydra soldiers chopping them up.

"I'm going before I get nightmares" Spider-man says.

"Guys, we have a big problem." Iron man says.

"What is it?" Coulson asks.

"Daredevil is dead!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Daredevil is dead!"  
Coulson freezes.  
"Guys, hello? We kinda need to leave before more Hydra come." Spider-man says after neutralizing the last of the soldiers.  
"Yeah, Tony…" Coulson is interrupted by Tony swooping down to pick him up.  
Tony flies over to the building and picks Deadpool up.  
"Take Cap and follow me, Peter, okay?" Tony says.  
"Alright, let's go!" Peter says.  
Cap gets on Peters back as he follows Tony.  
After a while the group arrives at their hideout, which is a hidden house owned by Tony.  
"Great success!" Deadpool says while taking a sip of his coke.  
"Daredevil died!" Cap says.  
"What? I didn't hear about that. Good for him." Deadpool says.  
"He still doesn't realize, does he?" Cap says.  
"Obviously not" Coulson says.  
Deadpool is too busy playing Angry Birds on his phone to care about what Coulson and Steve are saying.  
"Seriously? You suck at this!" Spidey says to Wade, he is referring to the game.  
"What's our next course of action?" Steve asks.  
"Murdoch is dead, so we are one short. Tomorrow we're setting off really early in the morning so get some sleep now." Coulson says.  
"I'm gonna order pizza" Tony says.  
Peter and Wade are fighting over the phone.  
"C'mon, it's my turn, you already had yours!" Spidey says while wrestling for the phone.  
"That doesn't count" Deadpool says.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it just doesn't"  
Coulson goes up to them and snatches the phone.  
"Nobody gets the phone!" Coulson says.  
Deadpool goes over and grabs the remote for the TV in the room.  
"Hey, who's sleeping where?" Cap asks.  
"Just wherever, except the room with only one bed, that's for Wade." Coulson says.  
"Okay"  
"Don't you want pizza?" Tony asks.  
"Not hungry" Steve says, walking into the bedroom.  
Meanwhile, Peter and Wade are now fighting over the TV.  
"This is so boring. Let's just cough up the money for the porn." Wade says.  
"We are not watching porn!" Peter says.  
Wade wrestles Peter for the remote.  
"Do I have to kick you off that as well?" Coulson asks.  
"Why don't you guys just play on the X-box?" Tony asks.  
"There's an X-box?" Peter asks as he begins searching for the X-box.  
"Found it!" Wade announces.  
Wade and Peter set up the X-box as Tony and Coulson begin planning for tomorrow.  
"I don't think anyone will be searching for us at 2AM." Tony says.  
"I don't wanna risk it. We should just walk there. Who knows what Hydra is doing?" Coulson says.  
"Fine, we'll walk. So how far is it?"  
"Only a mile"  
"Not too bad."  
Peter and Wade are playing a zombie game.  
"Hey, hey, I wanna go into the shop." Wade says.  
"Wait, I need to find a gun first." Peter says.  
"Where do you get guns?"  
"Over here in the gun store"  
"Ohhhhhhhh"  
The doorbell rings.  
"Pizza's here" Tony says as he gets the door.  
Tony gets the pizza and gives Peter and Wade a box.  
"Half and half" Wade says.  
"Fine"  
Coulson and Tony sit at a table and watch Peter and Wade play.  
"What's the point of this?" Coulson asks.  
"To kill zombies" Peter replies.  
"There is more to it; these guys just aren't doing what they're supposed to." Tony says.  
"We can play it however we want!" Wade says.  
"I got an idea. I got a copy of Mortal Kombat around here somewhere, wanna face off?" Tony says.  
"Challenge accepted" Peter says.  
"I'm with Peter!" Wade says.  
"Yeah!" Peter says hi-fiving Deadpool.  
Tony goes and gets Mortal Kombat.  
All 4 heroes play for hours and hours until they finally fall asleep.  
Cap gets up to find the heroes have passed out on the floor and couch.  
Cap grabs some leftover pizza and takes a bite.  
An alarm sounds.  
Everyone wakes up.  
"Ahhhhhhhh. Who's there?" Deadpool says.  
"Calm down" Tony says.  
"What did you guys do last night?" Steve asks.  
"Fortunately not each other" Deadpool says.  
"We were playing video games" Coulson says.  
"Coulson sucked at everything except FIFA" Peter says.  
"No, I was pretty good at GTA" Coulson says.  
"You did nothing the whole time because you didn't want to 'indulge in criminal activity'" Tony says.  
"That's not true. I pushed somebody out of the way when I was running."  
"Sounds like you guys had fun." Steve says getting a glass of water.  
"We should probably leave soon." Tony says.  
"Yeah, you're right." Coulson agrees.  
"Time to suit up!" Steve says.


	5. Chapter 5

The gang leave the building and begin their journey.  
Coulson and Cap lead the way.  
"Where we going?" Deadpool asks.  
"Keep your voice down, and you wouldn't know the place we're going to." Coulson says.  
"Tell me again, why are we walking?" Peter asks.  
"Because it's harder for Hydra to spot us." Coulson says.  
"Why would Hydra be looking for us this early?"  
"I don't want to risk it." Coulson says.  
"Okay" Spidey says.  
After a few minutes of walking and listening to Deadpool talk about Game of Thrones, Peter walks by a nail and accidentally rips the bottom of his costume baring his feet.  
"Dammit" Spidey says.  
Deadpool sees what Peter has done and bursts out laughing.  
Peter gets angry and tries to web Wades mouth shut, but he has run out of web in his web shooters.  
Deadpool notices and laughs harder.  
Coulson snorts, while Tony and Cap have a little laugh.  
Peter webs Deadpool's mouth shut with his other web shooter.  
"Come on; let's go before anything else happens to Peter." Coulson says.  
The gang tries to start walking again, but Peter has tripped.  
Deadpool is now rolling on the floor laughing.  
Coulson tries not to laugh, but is failing to.  
Cap and Tony lose it.  
After everyone has finished laughing at Peter's misfortune, they begin walking again.  
While walking Coulson turns a corner to see 4 Hydra soldiers walking towards them.  
Coulson quickly goes back and tells them all to shut up.  
"Hydra past that corner" Coulson says.  
When the soldiers turn the corner the heroes silently take them down and drag the bodies away to somewhere nobody will find them before they wake up.  
"There has to be more in the area" Cap says.  
"Seems like it" Coulson says.  
"I'll go on the roofs and see if I can see anything." Peter says.  
Coulson nods.  
Peter climbs the wall and goes onto the roof.  
After a short while Peter comes back down.  
"I can't see any more Hydra" Peter says.  
"Then where did they come from?" Coulson asks.  
"An armored car broke down near here. I'm guessing that was theirs." Peter says.  
"Let's keep going then." Coulson says.  
After more walking the group finally reach their destination.  
The group enter an empty warehouse.  
"What exactly is so important here?" Spider-man asks.  
"Watch, I bet Coulson has some secret elevator or something" Tony says.  
Coulson opens a hatch that leads to an underground room.  
"Told ya" Tony says.  
Everyone follows Coulson into the room.  
The room contains a bunch of electronics and 5 cylinder chambers.  
Once everyone is down Coulson enters a code which causes the ladder that got them down there to ascend back up.  
"Now is time to explain Fury's plan" Coulson says.  
Coulson presses a few buttons, types some stuff all before explaining the plan.  
"Okay, Fury has selected all of you specifically because he trusts you guys the most. Except for Wade, he is here for a different reason." Coulson says.  
"I didn't want to be want to be trusted by Fury anyway!" Deadpool says, obviously angry that Fury doesn't trust him.  
"Hydra has a plan to eliminate every S.H.I.E.L.D agent and avenger that does not surrender. Fury found out this and prepared before the operation started. We have been chosen by Fury to come here and get cryogenically frozen for a year, after Hydra thinks everyone is dead and we attack them." Coulson explains.  
"That is the worst idea I have ever heard." Spider-man says.  
"Yeah, it is a bad plan, but it's too late now." Coulson says.  
"What the hell am I here for?" Wade asks.  
"You are here to protect us until it is time to wake up as you are the only still living person that is reachable and can't die." Coulson says.  
"What?" Deadpool asks.  
"There is a computer, a TV, a DVD player, Tony has a Netflix account you can use, you can watch pay-per-view porn if you really want to, and there's 3 pizzas, 5 bottles of coke, and a packet of frozen burritos for each day, that should last you." Coulson says.  
"It's no worse than my normal house, so why not" Deadpool says.  
"Oh, and there's an X-box and a bunch of Snickers bars around here somewhere." Coulson says.  
Coulson opens the chambers.  
"You may enter." Coulson says.  
"I'm not so sure about this." Peter says.  
"It's only chapter 5, you're not gonna die. Plus, this is a crappy fanfiction about superheroes, so I'm sure you can unrealistically survive things like this" Deadpool says.  
Everyone enters the chambers.  
Coulson types some stuff and quickly runs over to his chamber.  
"See you guys in a year" Coulson says as the doors close.


	6. Chapter 6

The soldier looks at the clock, one minute left.

The soldier looks one last look his computer before shutting it down.

"3…2…...1." the soldier says as the clock counts down.

The clock reaches 0 and the doors of his cell open.

The soldier walks out to find a small round robot.

"Ahhhh, you're out. Been a year already? Fascinating how time flies, isn't it?" The robot says.

"What?" The soldier says.

"You have no idea. Ok, well I am a robot created by Tony Stark programed to deliver information to people." The robot says.

The soldier looks at the room as it was the greatest thing he ever saw; he hasn't seen daylight in a whole year.

"Anyway, back on track here, I need to tell you something really important; it was so important Coulson told me it. Can you believe it? Coulson! Agent fucking Coulson! So, uhhh, where was I? Are you even listening?" The robot says.

"A little." The soldier says.

"Your name is…Don't say…..I'll get it."

"Micheal Korra."

"What? I don't think Coulson ever said what your name was."

"I don't think he knew my name."

"He did; he knows everything"

"What is it I need to know?"

The robot explains Fury's plan to Micheal; and that Micheal needs to go and wake the group up.

The robot gives Micheal directions as to where the group are.

"Do I get any weapons?" Micheal asks.

"Probably, I don't know, just find one." The robot says.

Micheal leaves the room.

"Hey please don't leave. I'm lonely" The robot says; Micheal leaves the room and goes outside.

Hydra has taken over.

Hydra forces are all around the place.

It took a moment for Micheal to realize he has entered a restricted area.

Spontaneously, Micheal hides behind the building.

Micheal can see an exit, but he's not sure whether it is safe or not.

Micheal takes his chances and runs for it.

"Hey, get here now!" A soldier yells.

Micheal is hit by a soldier before he can escape.

"Get back right now!" The soldier yells.

The soldier grabs one of Michaels arms.

Micheal doesn't have a single clue as to what the soldier is talking about, but he goes along with it.

Micheal is escorted to the front of the building and sees a bunch of people in a line with bags over their heads.

Soldiers walk in front of the people and aim their weapons; it was a firing squad.

Micheal quickly elbows the soldier in the groin and disarms him.

Micheal kicks the soldier's head and knocks him unconscious.

Micheal picks up the soldiers gun and runs for his life.

While Micheal is running, he hears gunshots.

Before Micheal reaches the end he hears more gunshots, and more gunshots.

Micheal turns around; a group of people have killed the Hydra soldiers and saved the others.

Micheal goes over to the people hoping for help.

As Micheal approaches he sees who they are.

Maria Hill, Hawkeye and some other soldiers.

Maria looks over at Micheal.

"This guy's wearing a SHIELD costume" Maria says.

"Where the hell did you come from? I thought all the SHIELD that weren't here are dead." Hawkeye says.

"I came from in there." Micheal says pointing to the building.

"Could he be?" Hawkeye asks.

"Where were you in there?" Maria asks.

"Some room, I don't know." Micheal says.

"How long were you in 'some room'?" Hawkeye says.

"A year"

"Shit, he is the guy" A soldier says.

"How many have died?" Micheal asks.

"We know Black Widow, Agent Triplett, War Machine, Daredevil, pretty much every superhero ever, Fitz and Simmons, did Falcon die in the end?" Hawkeye says.

"I don't know, but I'll say he did." Maria says.

"Fury, Skye, did we ever find out her second name?" Hawkeye says.

Maria shakes her head.

"That's about it; I'd say the only people alive are us and Coulson." Hawkeye says.

"They have a gun that kills mutants instantly, no matter what their power is." Maria says.

"Bruce Banner" Hawkeye adds.

"We have been taking refuge in the building over there; Hydra here come and go, but they never enter the building. They only come here once or twice a month." Maria says.

"Nobody gives a shit about the Hydra that come here." Hawkeye says.

"Wait, how do you guys know about Coulson's plan?" Micheal asks.

"That robot Tony built told us, the damn thing can't keep a secret." Hawkeye says.

"We've planned for this already, Hawkeye is going with you to save Coulson; when you get him bring him back here. We have a plan." Maria says.

"I thought May was going as well?" Hawkeye says.

"You can do it, it's only a couple blocks away." Maria says.

Maria commands the soldiers back inside.

"Do you know where we're going?" Hawkeye asks.

"Vaguely" Micheal says.

"We're screwed" Hawkeye says.

Hawkeye and Micheal walk out and over to Coulson's location.

Earth is much different now, the streets are empty and dirty; it looks sort of post-apocalyptic.

"Where is everybody?" Micheal asks.

"Everyone is too scared to leave their house; most people are working now anyway. If you are between the ages of I think 18-60, you have to have a job, or you're forced to do something they chose." Hawkeye explains.

"What the fuck is up with Hydra?" Micheal says.

Hawkeye shrugs and they continue walking.

When they get near their destination, an armoured vehicle appears.

Hawkeye and Micheal duck in some nearby bushes.

"These are like the new police cars. Wanna see something cool?" Hawkeye asks.

Hawkeye shoots an arrow at the vehicle and pulls out a joystick like controller.

Hawkeye is now controlling the vehicle.

Hawkeye starts making the vehicle zig-zag across the road.

Micheal begins to laugh.

Hawkeye then starts making the vehicle drive around in circles.

Hawkeye then sees something that could be used as a ramp.

The vehicle reverses right to the back of the road and goes full speed up the ramp.

The vehicle goes up the ramp and smashes right into a building.

Hawkeye and Micheal are laughing like crazy.

Hydra come out of the building and pull the driver out of the vehicle and take him inside the building.

Micheal and Hawkeye laugh harder.

Micheal and Hawkeye continue to walk.

Once the two reach the warehouse, they see two Hydra soldiers.

"Watch this." Hawkeye says as he pulls out a decoy arrow.

Hawkeye shoots the arrow behind the soldiers.

The arrow makes gunshot noises.

The Hydra soldiers jump and quickly turn around while firing.

Hawkeye shoots an arrow at both of them.

"It's the warehouse, right?" Hawkeye says.

"Should be." Michael says.

"You go in and I'll hide the bodies." Hawkeye says.

Micheal walks over to the warehouse and enters.

Michael cannot find the hatch to get in the underground area.

After a while Hawkeye comes in.

"Where is everything?" Hawkeye asks.

"I don't know." Micheal says.

"Probably hidden." Hawkeye says.

Both of them try to find the hatch.

After 10 minutes they finally find the hatch.

Hawkeye and Micheal go in.

Deadpool has disappeared.

Micheal looks at the chambers.

"Holy shit!" Micheal says after discovering more than just Coulson are in the room.

"What?" Hawkeye asks.

Hawkeye goes over to Micheal and sees the rest of the group.

"Maria will be happy about this. The superhero species is not extinct." Hawkeye says.

Hawkeye goes over and opens the chambers.

"Clint, you're still alive." Coulson says.

Deadpool is in one of the chambers.

Deadpool goes to walk out and falls over.

"Why the hell is he is the freezer?" Peter asks.

"Nothing was good on TV for another half hour, so I went in one of these to pass the time. I forgot this doesn't have a timer." Deadpool says while trying to stand.

"Who is alive?" Coulson asks.

"Just Hill and Melinda May as far as I know." Hawkeye says.

"Natasha?" Cap asks.

"Dead, she was shot by a sniper." Hawkeye says.

"Wolverine?" Deadpool asks.

"He died before Hydra." Tony says.

"He did?" Deadpool says.

"Skye?" Coulson asks.

"Hydra captured her. We saw her days later, they we're experimenting on her; we killed her because of all the pain she was in." Hawkeye asks.

"What about Banner?" Spider-man asks.

"He was shot with a gun that kills anyone with superpowers."

"No fair! Why do they get a gun like that?" Spider-man says.

"What about Batman?" Deadpool asks.

"Who?" Coulson asks.

"Opps, wrong universe." Deadpool says.

After the group has recovered they go to Maria.

Hawkeye enters the building.

"You're never going to believe who is with us." Hawkeye says.

Maria comes out and sees the group.

"Thank you Coulson." Maria says.

Coulson smiles.

Maria looks at Deadpool.

"You took him?" Maria says referring to Deadpool.

"Fury's orders." Coulson says.

"I think it's about time we got back in action." Cap says.


End file.
